


The best of friends can

by purplefox



Series: Akiren Week After Dark NSFW 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akiren Week Day One: Best friendsThe summer heat can mess with your brain, Yusuke keeps coming over to hang out in the AC. The thing is, day after day of this can drive one mad. Akira always thought Yusuke was pretty. Even if that's his best friend





	The best of friends can

Summers were hot and Akira was blessed with an AC. That was not all he was blessed with. He had a pretty friend that came over for that AC and parents that were rarely home. For Akira that was the highlight of summer. No parents around and all the necessary air-condition around.

There was just maybe a tiny thing wrong with all of this. Teenage boys always found themselves in trouble one way or another. For Akira it came down to his way too pretty friend that came over and hung out in his room.

Things had started easy and pretty simple. They hung out, talk manga and their various interests. They played games and watched movies. Akira talked about high jump and gymnastics, Yusuke spoke about art and the various upcoming competitions.

They were friends that never ran out of things to talk about. They were friends that were comfortable hanging out in total silence too. Either Akira sprawled across his bed or Yusuke did. One of them would hang out on the floor or by the chair. Or both of them would leave the bed alone and hang out on the floor.

It was only a matter of time before something happened that was mischievous. The ac was nice, outside was too hot to go anywhere. Things were expensive, Akira had no money and no motivation to go anywhere. Everything came to him, even Yusuke came over so why go out beyond the convenience store? Why should he really?

With that kind of thinking there was no wonder that Akira’s curiosity got the better of him. He honestly was not able to help it. Yusuke was just so damn pretty that sometimes he liked poking fun to see him flush.

Which sometimes led to some fairly hardcore guy questions and conversations. Things just escalated and escalated so before Akira knew it, he was where he was now.

With his best friend on his bed his back against the wall and Akira facing him between his thighs his hands between Yusuke’s legs.

They were guys, jerking off was normal but jerking a friend off even if it was his best friend this was crossing lines.

The thing was, Yusuke was so pretty that Akira did not care about any of that. He was just so pretty that Akira could not help himself. he wanted to touch him. He needed to touch him and Yusuke was so pretty and the way he reacted to Akira’s touch. He was so hot all over it was like the air conditioning was not pumping full blast at all.

He was so pretty and pale. He had muscles under those clothes but nothing really serious. He was not a skinny tall stick. Akira had known that ages ago. It was something totally different to touch though. And he was so pretty, Akira was mesmerized. He was just so gorgeous it was painful not to touch. He was amazing, sleek smooth and beautiful. Akira wanted to kiss him.

It he had not already passed this entire idea off as just friends jerking each other off he would have kissed him. Yusuke was already flushed and pretty. The way he kept biting his lip with every touch of Akira’s hand made him more and more kissable. It also got Akira hard.

He was harder than he had ever been reading erotic books or watching AVs. Yusuke was the one doing this to him. His own best friend had Akira so hard that he was leaking into his pants and straining painfully against his zipper.

How could Yusuke be so sexy? He made Akira want to keep touching him. He wanted to do more than touch him. He wanted to kiss, he wanted to-

Those were dangerous thoughts there. Akira gently used his free hand to moved Yusuke’s hair from his face. He was so flushed and sweat dampened already that his hair kept sticking to him. Not that Akira was any better. He was hot that he was sweating and trying to figure what to do next. Should he jerk himself off and Yusuke at the same time? Have Yusuke jerk him off while he jerked Yusuke off? Because Akira did not want to stop touching Yusuke.

Because damn, Yusuke was big. He was thick and for a face so pretty Akira could not believe it. He was not exactly tiny or anything but Yusuke was bigger than him. Bigger and far more sensitive. Akira slid his fingers down Yusuke’s shaft and watched the way his best friend flinched and sighed under his touch. His cock was hot and wet, the precum was so thick and there was so much.

Keeping it to just hands was so hard. Playing with the precum with his fingers was killing him. Yusuke was just so hot and slick. The wet sounds filled the room and it turned Akira on so much that he had to keep touching because he wanted to hear more.

Yusuke’s cock was so red already and the way it leaked, the sounds of Akira’s wet hand on it. He was enthralled by the entire thing. He was fixated on Yusuke’s flushed face and his cock. He was so fixated by it that when Yusuke’s hand pressed against his crotch Akira flinched and his hands faltered.

Yusuke had a determined look on his face along with the flushed look of arousal. He was so pretty but he was feeling up Akira with shaky hands fumbling for the zipper. Pressing his hand against Akira’s straining crotch. It was too sexy to be true.

“It shouldn’t be just me.” Yusuke whispered as his fingers finally made it to Akira’s zipper. “You as well Akira.” Akira dipped his head so that he could look down and avoid Yusuke’s eyes for a few seconds. he wanted to kiss his best friend so bad. He was so cute, and his hands felt so good, unintentionally teasing Akira but turning him on further. “I-I shouldn’t be the only one that feels good Akira.”

“You won’t be.” Akira shuffled closer and dropped his head on Yusuke’s shoulder as his grip tightened. His rhythm was harder and he gave it a bit more of a twist as Yusuke shuddered against him and jerked off Akira’s cock. His hand felt good. There were bits of roughness on Yusuke’s hands but they felt cool and good on his cock.

He was playing mostly with the head, teasing the underside but always dropping back down to slowly jerk Akira off. It felt good but was this how Yusuke jerked himself off? This slow maddening rhythm that teased and pleasured at the same time?

Akira wanted to see it almost as much as he wanted to keep touching Yusuke. Still, this felt so good. Yusuke’s cool hands on his cock and his own hand on Yusuke’s. He gasped into Yusuke’s shoulder and fought back shudders as Yusuke’s fingers teased and played with him. He could only respond in kind.

A tighter grip a faster pace. Playing with spots that he knew that he liked. Yusuke liked almost everything he did. When Akira pressed his thumb against the head and then teased the slit. Yusuke’s hips bucked and his head fell on Akira’s shoulder. Akira’s hand got covered in precum. His hands trembled at the feeling. It was so hot, it was so good and he wanted to kiss Yusuke. This would be the perfect time to kiss his best friend. Kiss him and kiss him while precum covered his hand and his own covered Yusuke. This situation was just too hot.

“Akira.” Yusuke breathed against his shoulder. The spot he breathed on felt on fire, it already felt damp. “I-I can’t hold out for very long.” Akira’s thumb teased Yusuke’s slit until the precum flowing made him have to wipe it away. Akira was dying for a taste of it while Yusuke shuddered against him and tried to pull back. “It’s so much.” Yusuke whispered.

“You’re so hot.” Akira admitted as Yusuke’s hand trembled while he jerked Yusuke off. It was true, Yusuke’s dick was so hot in his hands that he was having a hard time focusing on anything else. It was so wet in his hands and so hot. “You’re leaking so much.” Akira whispered. “You’re so sensitive too.” He tightened his grip when his hand slid to Yusuke’s grip and it drove a moan from Yusuke’s throat. “You really like this.”

“You too.” Was bit against his shoulder. “I’m not the only one enjoying this Akira.” Akira groaned when Yusuke teased the slit to his cock. His hand stilled and he saw stars for a moment while his own cock throbbed in Yusuke’s hand. It felt mind numbingly good. He knew he was spilling in Yusuke’s hand from that tease alone. “You like it here.” Another tease to his slit that made Akira groan. “And you like here.” A press to the underside of his cock that made him moan and flinch when the pressure was dragged down his shaft to the balls. “I’m not the only one.” Yusuke gasped when Akira’s grip tightened around his cock. “That’s enjoying this.”

“We both are.” Akira wanted to kiss him so badly. He wanted to press Yusuke back against the wall and kiss him while they got each other off. He was dying too as sweat covered the both of them. The air-conditioning might as well not be working for how much sweat was sliding off the both of them. Akira could dimly still hear it working too but he was too turned on to feel any cool wind.

“Yes.” Yusuke grunted before he shifted. His grip was tighter and with Akira’s precum it was smoother. Akira shuddered at the way Yusuke stroked him, targeted his sensitive areas. “And you’re just as sensitive as… I am.” Yusuke panted. “You’re hot and you’re just as wet as I am.” He shuddered.

“It feels good.” Akira admitted. “This feels really good Yusuke.” He whispered as Yusuke’s hand began to tease his tip. His hips tried to rock into the teasing but Yusuke kept pulling away before Akira could do much. Not that he could do much with the position they were in. he was still caging Yusuke into the wall. “So good.” He admitted hoarsely. The feeling, touching Yusuke and the wet sounds from both their cocks were slowly driving him insane.

“I think.” Yusuke shuddered. “I’m going to.” He tensed up so Akira shifted his grip. He kept it tight but focused on the top of Yusuke’s cock. He moved his hand faster as Yusuke tensed and shuddered. Yusuke’s hand was frozen on Akira’s cock but he did not mind as his best friend finally relaxed against him when he began to cum. “Akira.” Yusuke whispered against his shoulder.

“Shit.” Akira groaned when Yusuke came into his hand. He was on the edge from hearing and feeling Yusuke. Not much would send him over now. There was just so much spurting into his hand. There was no chance of containing it all. Yusuke was cumming a lot. Yusuke’s hand on his cock began to move once more, shaking a bit but it moved with intention. Along the head and pressing under it. “Damn.” Akira hissed.

“Now you.” Yusuke murmured as he pulled back. Akira lifted his head and almost came at the look on Yusuke’s face. Flushed, eyes blown and his lips were red. He had been biting his lips at some point. He looked so good and so satisfied that he could not look away.

The hand in his hair took him by surprise. He tensed up and it almost took him away from the moment until he realized it was Yusuke’s other hand and it was Yusuke pulling him towards him.

“Cum.” Yusuke whispered before he kissed Akira. his mind spun even as he shuddered and did just that. Yusuke tasted nice and his lips felt so good against his own. Akira was losing it in his best friend’s hand in his bedroom in the middle of summer. It felt so good, it felt so perfect. Even though this was not exactly something best friends did. This was going to change things.


End file.
